The present invention relates generally to improvements in receptacles and it relates more particularly to an improved hand carried box such as a gift box, shoe box or the like.
Many articles of apparel and other articles are commonly carried about in boxes which may be round or oval, such as gift boxes, or rectangular, such as shoe boxes. These boxes are generally open topped and provided with a lid or cover which commonly includes a top wall and a depending skirt wall. In use, it is necessary to releasably reliably retain the cover member in its receptacle closed position and it is also desirable to provide the body of the receptacle with a suitable handle or bail by which the box may be conveniently held. The structures and expedients heretofore employed in releasably locking the cover member in closed position and in affording a device by which the box may be held possess numerous drawbacks and disadvantages. They are expensive, bulky and awkward devices of little reliability, inconvenient to apply and use, of little versatility and adaptability, and otherwise leave much to be desired.